


get in, loser (the we're going shopping mix)

by Hokuto



Category: Marathon (Computer Games)
Genre: Art, Artificial Intelligence, Bad Art, Clouds, Deliberate Bad Art, F'tha is hiding in the lens flares, Imagine your OTP, M/M, Mean Girls quotes, Nonnies Made Me Do It, OTP Feels, Rainbows, Reverse Bad Bang, Solar Flares, Unicorn Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-16
Updated: 2014-09-16
Packaged: 2018-02-17 15:59:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2315237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hokuto/pseuds/Hokuto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>THE SKY IS THE LIMIT OF YOUR IMAGINATION.</p>
<p>Or the closure of the <del>universe</del> mall is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	get in, loser (the we're going shopping mix)

**Author's Note:**

> Remember how someone in a thread said that you should draw your pairing riding on a fluffy rainbow to spite the complainers?
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> ... well, no one's complaining about my OTP but I don't see why that should stop me.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [get in, loser (the we're going shopping mix) [fic]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2333951) by Anonymous 




End file.
